


Shatter

by AndreaEssEmm



Series: I Am Going to Tell You a Secret [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Confessional, Down and Dirty Sex, Erotica, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucking, Graphic Description, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Original Character, Personal Experiences, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaEssEmm/pseuds/AndreaEssEmm
Summary: A piece of confessional work about the first time I orgasmed during sex.





	Shatter

The first time I actually orgasmed during sex occurred when I was seventeen, and I was hooking up with this guy named Bobby, who was nineteen. He just happened to be best friends with the guy I had been dating, and had recently ended things with. It was definitely a "Well, you broke up with me, so I'll keep your friend" situation, much to my ex-boyfriend's chagrin.

To be honest, I had never gotten off during sex, even when I was still sleeping with my ex. I know I faked it once or twice, but never experienced the real thing outside of making myself cum with my own fingers while searching for the sex scenes in the Nora Roberts novels my mom would check out from the library. I mean, I even fucked the Prom king of my graduating class in the back of my 1985 Cavalier station wagon (that backseat saw quite a bit of action my senior year in high school), and even _he_ couldn't get me off, though I lied and said he did, just to be kind.

Anyway, Bobby and I had quickly progressed from friends who hung out and got high to friends who got high, and were most likely going to fuck whenever we got together. At that time in my sexual life, he had the biggest cock I'd ever encountered, and man, I had to have that thing inside of me. It was long, perfectly shaped, and the tips of my fingers barely met when I held it in my hand. I'd first felt him up while we were lying on the couch together, and watching TV. I vaguely recall that we were watching "Forensic Files" and somewhere in between the murder and the guilty verdict, we'd started making out and groping each other. I'd be a liar if I said I wasn't just a little bit afraid of his size and girth.

He was super skilled at oral sex, too. I mean, if my cunt filled up like a lake, he was gladly drowning in it. And it was good eatin’, too. None of that "I'll just waggle my tongue against you for a few seconds, but I expect you to deep throat me" bullshit. Uh-uh. Bobby loved to stick his tongue inside me, and see how quickly he could get me to writhe on it. It was pull on his hair, grind myself against his face while I tug on my nipples, suck on my clit while he fingered me kind of eatin’. Fucking insatiable. I could've spent the rest of my life with his face between my thighs.

But that's not what made me cum. It was his cock.

I went to Bobby's place after school one day, and as usual, we ended up in his bed. His bedroom was in the basement, which had its own outdoor entrance so you didn't even have to go through the rest of the house. It was even better that his mom didn't care about what he did. It was like an idyllic afternoon delight on a Tuesday kind of thing, except it was probably four-o'clock, as opposed to noon, you know, when afternoon delights usually take place.

So Bobby's fucking me vaginally with a condom on (missionary style because I haven't discovered doggy yet), and I'm the kind of girl who needs extra stimulation. I can't orgasm vaginally- just clitorally- and honestly, I can count on as little as three fingers the few times it's happened. I fiddle with my clit during sex, I play with myself, I put on a show. My one sexual kink is that I love being watched, and I've never had any complaints about the way I fondle myself when I'm getting down with someone. I mean, hell, I love watching people touch themselves. It turns me on to no end. I've actually asked lovers to masturbate in front of me like I'm not in the room. It's more intimate than sex, and it's a goddamn trip. I love learning about what a person likes, how they like to be touched, if they play with their nipples or not, if they moan while stroking their cock, watching them leak precum. I could go on and on, but like I said, it's a goddamn trip.

I'm stroking my clit in time with his thrusts, grinding my hips against him, and he's fucking me deep. It's beyond amazing. I'm only seventeen, and I feel like I've hit the jackpot with this dude and his cock. Like, the length and girth fit me perfectly, and _fuck me_ if I'm going to let this guy go. Is this how older women feel when they finally meet Mr. Right after fucking all of those metaphorical toads? Maybe.

I'm trying to be quiet while we're fucking, but it's so good; I have my legs wrapped around his hips, and my left hand is trying not to tear up the Japanese sword that's tattooed down the length of his spine. I'm right-handed, if you didn't know. I can feel myself getting closer, my cunt starting to throb, my vaginal muscles starting to tighten around his huge cock, and finally, it happens.

I cum.

I shatter beneath Bobby; I'm moaning "Oh my God, yes!", I'm shuddering, my eyes are closed, but they're most definitely rolling back into my head. I can practically feel the base of my skull crack open, and my brain spill out. I've died and gone to First Penetrative Orgasm Heaven, and I don't ever want to come back. Forget shelving books at my little after school library job, fuck graduating from high school in a few weeks, college seemed like an amusing idea when I signed up for fall classes; just leave me here for the rest of my life. My orgasm is all-consuming, and somewhere in between my quaking sobs, I hear Bobby moan that I'm so hot, and that he's going to cum, too.

And once it's all subsided, and I've come back to myself, and Bobby's pulled out and gasping beside me, I burst into laughter and announce, "I did it. I finally came." I feel like I've actually become a woman because of it. Forget first menstruation, loss of virginity, the typical after school job. The first time a girl cums during sex is when she becomes a real woman. Seriously. Pussy is fucking powerful, especially mine.

"I know," Bobby says, his arms going around my waist as he nuzzles into my neck. "I made you do it, and it was fucking hot."

And he continued to make me do it again and again for the next few months.


End file.
